


Desktop

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: This is the second of the Jadzia - Blue Mohairbear challenges. I wanted Fox and Alex on Walter's desk, with or without him. *EG* (just because I know Blue Mohairbear is a Walterbabe and likes writing him better - not that I'm addicted to the big bald guy---NAAAAAH)





	Desktop

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Desktop by Jadzia

Fandom: XF  
Pairing: M/K  
Raiting: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Don't remind me...it's sad enough...CC, not me.  
Feedback: *prettypleeeease!!!*   
Homepage: http://members.theglobe.com/ratboyx/  
Author's Notes: This is the second of the Jadzia - Blue Mohairbear -challenges. I wanted Fox and Alex on Walter's desk, with or without him. *EG* (just because I know Blue Mohairbear is a Walterbabe and likes writing him better - not that I'm addicted to the big bald guy---NAAAAAH)  
If you shouldn't like this one, I'm afraid you can't persuade me not to write a sequel, because Blue Mohairbear wants it for her birthday...and can I deny her anything? *Guess*...  
A BIG thanks to Aries for beta *g*

* * *

*******************  
Desktop  
by Jadzia  
*******************

Sunday, 3rd Jan 99, 10.34 p.m., J. Edgar Hoover Building, in front of AD Skinner's office.

"Alex..."

"Shh...let me open the door..."

...

"Alex, really, I -"

"Will you shut up now? You lost the bet, remember?"

"Yeah..." Exasperated sigh.

"C'mon, it will be fun. Hell, it was*your* idea!"

"Don't remind me. What did you put into my coffee again?"

"Oh no, don't try to blame me, lover, won't work! This popped out of *your* kinky brilliant mind, without any help."

Soft groan. "Okay, okay, guilty as charged. Remind me, no bets anymore."

A chuckle. "So, there you are."

*******************

Sunday, 3rd Jan 99, 10.34 p.m., J. Edgar Hoover Building, accessory room to AD Skinner's office.

Skinner stood behind the door, gun in hand, listening to the rumbling at his office door. He held his breath as he heard the door open with a faint click.

Peering through the door which led to the accessory room he was standing in, he tried to make out the intruders in the dark. He had closed the door almost completely in order not to be discovered, so it was even more difficult to see.

Until one of the shadows turned the light on.

"See, Mulder, there's your desk. What's so special about it, anyway?"

"Uhm..."

Holy Shit, what were these two doing at his office on a Sunday evening? Skinner let his gun sink, wondering.

"*Give*, baby."

Baby? Skinner felt the nearly irresistible urge to giggle. He knew the two were lovers, Mulder had told him and Scully nearly immediately. And although it was an understatement to say he didn't quite like the idea of his best agent having an affair with Mr. triple agent rat bastard Alex Krycek, he couldn't deny that he was good for Mulder.

Big way.

He had gained a little weight, wasn't so pale anymore, and he smiled more often.

Hell, he had this smug grin on his face the *whole day*.

Skinner envied Krycek.

Walter had been admiring Mulder since they first met, and if he hadn't been his boss, he would have made a move long ago.

He told himself he should be satisfied that Mulder was happy now, and a part of him was, but there was always that little nagging demon in his mind that kept asking him what it would be like if he was the man at Mulder's side, if he was the man who made him that happy.

He *wasn't*, the rational part of his brain told him, and he had to admit that Mulder and Krycek fit together perfectly.

Skinner had met Alex a few times now, as the young man needed some help to free himself out of the countless arms of the Consortium, and he couldn't help respecting him. What Alex was trying to do brought him into great danger, and he did it for Mulder. Skinner had no doubt about that.

He backed him all the way, just like Walter would've done.

Skinner had to admit he had even started to like him. Alex was intelligent, sharp, and even funny when he felt secure and let his mask slip. These piercing green eyes burning with laughter was one of the most beautiful sights Walter had ever seen.

Well, not his, never to be his either.

"Well, it's about him." Walter could see Mulder's face, pained embarrassment obvious in his features.

"About whom? Skinner?" Krycek asked incredulously.

"Yes." Weakly.

Now, this was going to be interesting.

Krycek turned so Skinner could see his face.

"Alex, sorry, I - it's not what you're thinking, I didn't want to upset you..." Mulder stammered.

Walter could see that Alex wasn't upset. No, not at all, in fact he was grinning, and as Mulder continued his tirade he laughed softly.

God, beautiful.

Krycek turned and hugged Mulder, still laughing. "Sorry, Fox, I was just kidding. I'm not upset. So - you fantasize about him?"

Skinner held his breath as Mulder blushed.

Nice color, Fox. Goes with your eyes.

"Well - yeah."

Walter exhaled slowly.

Wow.

"What about?"

"Oh c'mon, Alex, I don't feel like talking about that now."

"Ah, Fox, don't be such a prude."

Skinner grinned, seeing Mulder turn deep crimson now. 

"Okay, then I'll tell you something." Krycek said, going a step back and leaning against the desk. "I think about him, too."

*Whoa*

He'd had no idea that an evening in his office, working overtime on a Sunday night, could be this good for his ego.

Walter saw Fox smile this little smile that drove him crazy. Mulder leaned forward and kissed Alex tenderly, stepping between his legs. Alex dragged him closer and deepened the kiss passionately as Fox's hands slid under Krycek's leather jacket, out of Walter's view. Krycek moaned softly into Fox's mouth, hugging him fiercely.

*******************

Skinner sighed quietly as he felt himself harden while watching the two kissing. He tried to convince himself to step back and close the door, but in the same moment he knew he wouldn't be able to resist his two strongest temptations when they were so beautiful together. He couldn't get out of there unseen anyway, so what the hell. He had fantasized of them together so many times he could as well watch now.

As for now, he didn't even dare to think of the possibilities lying beneath, with both of them wanting him and him wanting them, too.

Alex and Fox were lovers and he was Mulder's boss, period.

They were still kissing, both of their jackets crumpled on the floor by now.

"Fox?"

"Hmh?"

"What would you do if he wanted you, too?"

Mulder lifted his hands in a desperate gesture and said, "God, Alex, we were in the middle of something..."

"Oh c'mon, lover, tell me," Alex demanded, and Skinner could *hear* the grin in his voice.

"I don't know. I - I'd be tempted, yes. But if that would mean any danger for our relationship, I'd never do it. Never."

Walter still couldn't see Krycek's expression, but judging from the slow smile that spread over Fox's features, Mulder seemed to be pleased with Alex's reaction.

"And you?" Fox asked softly, one finger slowly trailing over Alex's chest.

"The same," the younger man answered quietly. "I'd be tempted, too. I mean, he's handsome, and I'm sure he has a great body -" A smug grin crossed Mulder's face as he stepped closer toward Alex again. Skinner had to stifle a groan as he noticed the sexual tension that seemed to flood the room, although the only spot where the two men were touching was still Fox's finger on Alex's chest. 

" - and this calmness...this strength and authority he provides, it makes me feel secure. And it makes me wonder what it's like when he loses control."

Skinner began sweating as the tone of Krycek's voice became husky and seductive with his last sentence. He closed his eyes for a few moments, trying to prevent himself from running out there and shredding the clothes from these two beautiful beings which were hungrily kissing as he opened his eyes again.

They had slipped out of their shirts and Alex kissed Mulder's neck, eliciting soft moans from the older man.

Walter watched fascinated as Alex kissed a trail down Mulder's throat and chest until he stopped at his nipples. Krycek pinched the first between two fingers while he licked and sucked the second one. Fox held his head firmly in place, breathing in gasps. As Alex continued to kiss down Fox's stomach and kneeled down to open his jeans, Skinner was rock - hard.

Krycek stopped suddenly and stood up, one hand tilting Mulder's head up so he looked at him. "What're you thinking of, baby?" he requested softly, smiling as Fox refused to look at him. "It's him, isn't it?"

Still no answer.

"Hey there, I'm not angry or hurt or something. Honest. Does it happen often?"

Mulder looked at him shyly, and Skinner's heart skipped a beat as he said, "Yeah, when you're not there. Although I'm thinking of you most of the time."

Both, Walter and Alex, fought to surpress a chuckle at Mulder's whiny tone.

"I know, baby. Same with me. He's sexy as hell, don't you think?" Alex whispered hoarsely. 

"Yes." Fox breathed weakly, leaning into Krycek's touch.

"Would you like him to touch you, lover?"

"God, yes..."

"Pretend I'm him, baby. Turn around."

Skinner held on to the upper doorframe as his knees started to buckle.

Sweet Jesus, he wanted them so bad he thought he'd go crazy.

At the same time that Alex opened Mulder's jeans, he reached for the zipper of his own suitpants, hissing as he freed his aching cock.

In the main room, Alex started to stroke Mulder's cock, his own erection obvious in his jeans as he pressed Fox hard against his chest. "Feel it. It's his hand, baby. He has beautiful hands, hasn't he?"

Skinner stared dumbstruck at his right hand, <Oh well...>, before he reached down to touch himself, his left arm still strained up to steady him against the doorframe. He started to stroke himself slowly as he watched Mulder moaning helplessly, head thrown back to expose this beautiful vulnerable throat. Alex stroke him steadily, at the same time fumbling in his pocket and producing a small tube of lubricant.

He kissed Fox on the nape of his neck and let him go for a moment to push his own jeans down , ignoring Mulder's groan at the loss of touch.

"You need it bad, don't you?"

Oh yes.

"Oh yes," Fox whispered, gasping as the hand continued to fondle him.

Walter saw that Alex popped the tube open and squeezed some gel out. He started to insert one finger, slowly circling the entrance before pushing in gently, making Fox cry out.

"God, baby, not so loud," Alex said gently, before he started grinning. "Remember where we are, this AD Skinner's office, okay?"

That earned him a soft groan from his lover and an even softer one from Walter.

"Do you want him inside you, Fox? Deep inside?"

God, yes.

"God yes, please!" Mulder begged, impaling himself on Alex's finger in counterpoint to the hand stroking his cock. "Now, do it!"

"Wait, you're not ready..."

Fox turned his head and kissed him hard. "I *am* ready, now do it before I come right here and now, *please*!" he demanded.

Alex smiled a sweet evil smile that made Skinner's cock throb even harder as he whispered, "You want him, don't you?"

Walter had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning as he heard the hoarse "Yes."

"Me too?" Alex asked softly.

"Always, lover," came the quiet reply, and Alex closed his eyes for a moment.

Only Skinner could see the joy playing over his features.

"Bend over." Krycek said, the hand on Mulder's cock stilling but not leaving as the older man complied.

Skinner's whole body swirled in ecstasy as he imagined it was *him* entering Fox, *his* cock gently pushing inside and sliding all the way in with one smooth stroke.

Walter quickened his movements as Alex, now deeply buried inside Mulder, asked, "Do you want him to take you hard, baby? Hard and fast?", and it sent him nearly over the edge as Mulder hissed, "Yes, God, *YES*!" through clenched teeth, his hands desperately searching for a grip at the smooth desktop.

Walter stared at them as Alex's other hand grabbed Fox's hip and started to thrust into him, fast, and Skinner started to synchronize his movements with Krycek's, at one moment thinking of taking Mulder, at the other imagining laying on that desk being fucked by Alex.

They were very close now, Skinner heard the gasps and strangled moans as he watched Alex pounding into Mulder now, both losing their control bit by bit, and they were the most beautiful things Walter thought he had ever seen.

He knew he was almost there, sweat pearling down his forehead as he saw Mulder arching his back and crying out, his scream muffled by Alex's hand over his mouth as Krycek stroked him to completion.

Alex bit into Fox's neck just as Walter had to bite into his own arm in order not to scream as their orgasms overtook them, ecstasy bubbling to the surface and taking control.

All of them were panting as they came back to reality, Alex and Fox sitting entangled on the floor in front of the desk, Walter still at the door, not moving.

"Wow."

"Oh yeah," Alex chuckled.

Yes, indeed.

"We should go," Krycek said while picking up their clothes, "I thought I heard noises a few minutes ago, or so."

"Oh, shit." Fox cursed, grabbing his clothes quickly. "Hurry, c'mon."

Skinner stood still in the doorframe before closing the door without a noise, sliding down the next wall to sit on the floor.

He was in trouble.

"Alex, *c'mon*!"

"You know what, baby?"

"*What*?"

"I see what you meant...that desk *is* special."

"Shit, Alex, *let's go!*"

Very big trouble indeed.

*******************  
THE END  
*******************  
by Jadzia, 31.12.98-01.01.99 


End file.
